A Day at The Aquarium
by Red Witch
Summary: After Pietro manages to close the school sort of after Am I Blue, Chaos erupts as they go on a schoolwide field trip with their rivals, the Xmen. So what else is new?


**A shark has eaten the disclaimer telling you that I don't own X-Men Evolution characters. Sorry about that. This is a silly follow up to "Am I Blue." **

**A Day at the Aquarium**

"Once again it's time for another wonderful field trip," Lance sighed as he looked out the window of the bus. "Why is the whole stupid school doing this?" 

"Because thanks to Pietro Principal Kelly is convinced the entire school's water supply is contaminated," Scott folded his arms, annoyed that he ended up sitting next to his mortal enemy. "So while he gets the water checked out, we come here today so we don't miss a day of school and write another wonderful essay about marine life. Just what I wanted." 

"Hey it wasn't his fault that someone's image inducer broke down every other day!" Fred piped up. He took up an entire seat.

"Yeah you should be thanking me," Pietro said. "I got us all out of class!"

"Yippie," Rogue grumbled. She had ended up sitting next to Pietro. 

"Man this bites," Evan grumbled. He cast a sidelong glance at Todd who sat next to him.

"He He!" Todd giggled to himself. "I'm gonna see the fishies. I'm gonna see the fishies!" He rubbed his hands and licked his lips.

"Does **anyone** want to trade seats with me?" Evan pleaded looking around. "Please!" 

"I've got problems of my own Evan," Kurt groaned. Tabitha had him in a playful bear hug. "Tabitha! Calm down! Stop tickling me!" 

"This is gonna be fun!" She squealed. "Just you and me all day Blue!" 

"Of all days for Duncan to be out with the flu," Jean crossed her arms. She was sitting next to Kitty. 

"Maybe it's just as well," Kitty told her. "Considering he got sick because the Brotherhood made him into a snowman."

Kitty looked behind her. Lance saw her and waved happily. Kitty giggled and blew him a kiss. Lance blinked. Then he smiled an idiotic smile. "Hey maybe this trip won't be so bad after all!"

"Oh no you don't!" Scott snapped. "I am not letting you turn this trip into your private make out session!"

"I think you should be telling Tabby that," Lance pointed out. 

"Tabby that tickles!" 

"Oh this is not going to be good," Scott groaned. "Tabitha will you cut it out?"

"No!" She stuck her tongue out at him. "You don't tell me what to do anymore!"

"Alvers," Scott grumbled. 

"Don't drag me into this," Lance said, waving at Kitty. 

"Hey will you cut it out!" Scott grabbed his arm.

"Leggo Summers," Lance snarled. "I ain't doing anything wrong!" 

"And you're not going to do anything wrong as long as I'm around!"

"For crying out loud Summers do you honestly think that we always cause trouble everywhere we go?"

"No I **know** you guys always cause trouble wherever you guys go!" 

"Fishies! Fishies Fishies!" Todd hopped up and down in his seat. 

"Get your grubby hands off my potato chips Blob!" Rogue snapped. 

"I'm hungry!" Fred whined.

"Please somebody trade seats with me!" Evan shouted.

"Tabby please!" Kurt cried out. 

"Back off Summers!" Lance snapped.

"Will you jerks behave yourselves!" Jean snapped. "I'm starting to get a headache!"

"Jean cut it out!" Tabitha snapped.

"Shut up Tabitha!" Jean snapped.

"Make me!" She made a fist.

"Alvers!" Scott snapped.

"GIVE ME BACK MY POTATO CHIPS PORKBUTT!" Rogue screamed. 

"Will you guys knock it off!" Kitty snapped.

"He started it!" Lance shouted.

"Did not!" Scott snapped.

"Did too!"

"Did not!" 

"Fight! Fight!" Pietro chanted.

"Fight! Fight!" Todd joined in. 

"Shut up!" Tabitha snapped.

"You shut up!" Jean shouted.

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL SHUT UP YOU HYPERACTIVE BRATS?" The bus driver screamed. "IF YOU DON'T I SWEAR I AM GOING TO DRIVE THIS BUS OFF A CLIFF RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?" 

That shut everyone up. "Only 487 more days until retirement," The bus driver muttered to herself. "Only 487 more days until retirement…."

Somehow they made it to the aquarium in one piece. "This is gonna be fun!" Pietro laughed.

"Don't start anything Maximoff!" Evan warned.

"Ooooh! I'm sooooooo scared!" Pietro mocked. "Like you can do anything to stop me!"

"I will!" Evan snapped.

"Yeah right! I'd like to see you try!" Pietro mocked. 

"Will you two knock it off!" Jean hissed. "And no powers! Suppose one of the teachers catches you using them?"

"Relax there aren't any teachers here," Lance said. "They all went across the street to the bar."

"They did not!" Jean snapped. "That would be irresponsible."

"Jean most of them are subs who only get paid $60 bucks a day," Lance told her. "Where else would they go?" 

"Sushi!" Fred rubbed his hands together and licked his lips as he took in all the fish around him.

"Oh no," Lance rolled his eyes. "Not here Blob, please!"

"What? I'm hungry," Fred whined. 

"Hey look!" Todd did a little penguin walk. "I can walk like a penguin!" 

"Yup this is gonna be another memorable Bayville school function," Lance sighed. "Fred you…Fred?" He looked around. "Toad…where's…" Todd was nowhere to be found either. "Okay Pietro?" He looked for him as well. "Tabby?" He couldn't find her. "Oh well. They're gone. Might as well hang with you Kitty!" 

"Oh no," Jean folded her arms. "In that case we're going with you."

"Hey look Duncan made it after all!" Kitty pointed. 

"Where?" Jean asked as she and Scott turned their heads. Kitty took advantage of the opportunity to grab Lance and phase through a wall into another room. 

"You two…" Rogue shook her head. "Okay Jean you're supposed to be telepathic here and you still can't figure out when someone's tricking you like that?"

"I still say we should get a teacher or something," Jean said.

"Unfortunately for once I think Lance is right," Rogue said. "They ditched us to go party at the bar."

"Terrific," Scott groaned. "Well it looks like it's up to us to make sure the Brotherhood stay out of trouble."

"Oh yeah we get to spend the day baby sitting the Brotherhood," Rogue huffed folding her arms. 

"Scott, Kitty and Lance are the least of our problems," Jean told him. "Evan's gone after Pietro and you know what that's going to be like! Tabitha just dragged Kurt off somewhere. Fred has probably headed off to raid the food court. And Toad…" She looked behind him. "Is chasing the penguins." 

Sure enough Todd was waddling along in the penguin display following a confused group of penguins around. "Come back!" He cried out. "I only wanna be your friend!" 

"Where are the piranha tanks when you need them?" Scott muttered to himself. "Okay Jean you take Toad. Rogue go rescue Kurt. I'll chase down Pietro and Evan before they do any damage. I'll try and find some of the others and maybe we can find Blob or Alvers." 

"Wonderful," Jean grumbled as the others left. "Toad stop teasing those penguins right now!" 

"I'm not teasing them!" Todd protested. "I'm playing with them!" 

"Get out of there before the attendant sees you! You'll get into trouble!"

"No I won't he's tied up. Heh Heh. Hey!" He saw the penguins jump in the water and swim away. "Come back!" He hopped around. "I wanna play with you!"

"Toad!" Jean hissed, desperately hoping no one she knew saw her. "Stop it! Stop it right now! You're getting slime all over the place!"

"I am not!" 

"Jean?" Taryn walked up to her. "What's going on?" 

"Nothing, nothing," Jean blocked her view. "Just looking at the penguins."

"What penguins?" Taryn looked behind her.

"Oh they must be feeding them or something," Jean looked back, slightly relieved that Todd was gone as well. "Uh I gotta go find Scott, I'll catch up to you later…"

She ran off quickly. "Now where did that little…" She got her answer when she saw Todd doing a seal imitation in the seal pen. "This is gonna be a loooooong day!" 

Scott wasn't having an easier time as well. He had finally tracked down Evan when he heard a loud crash. The next thing he knew he saw spikes in the wall and Evan was sitting under an empty miniature octopus tank covered with water and seaweed. He also had a baby octopus on his head. 

"You look good with calimari on your head Daniels!" Pietro laughed as he sped away. 

"Evan what happened?" Scott ran up.

"He gave me the slip," Evan took the octopus off his head. "Literally. He threw something in the path of my skateboard and I crashed into this. Yuck!" 

"You brought your skateboard into the aquarium?" Scott looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah, well it seemed like a good idea at the time," Evan shrugged, covered with water and seaweed. 

"Here they are!" Jean called out. She was with Ororo and Xavier. "Toad gave me the slip after he let the seals loose. Don't ask."

"Professor what are you guys doing here?" Scott asked.

"When I heard about this field trip I thought Storm and I might come down and help keep an eye on things," Xavier explained. 

"Where's Logan?" Jean asked. 

"He thought it would be a good idea to sit this one out," Ororo said tactfully. "In case we needed bail."

"Where are all the teachers?" Jean asked. "We haven't been able to find any since we got here!" 

"They're elsewhere," Xavier frowned. 

"They went to the bar across the street," Lance walked up with Kitty. "Told you."

"Can't you keep them under control?" Scott snapped. 

"Hey they're just having a little fun," Lance snapped. "Chill out." 

Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the aquarium. "What was that?" Kitty cried out.

"I'm afraid Tabitha has gotten into a slight disagreement with Ray, Amara and Jubilee…" Xavier sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Wonderful…" 

"FOOD FIGHT!" Fred's voice resounded down the hall. They all went to the food court area to see Fred flinging food at several people and X-men alike. 

"Here we go again," Scott groaned, shooting off an eye beam at Fred. 

"Where's Toad?" Lance looked around. Then he saw him. "GET OUT OF THE DOLPHIN TANK YOU NUT!"

"I'm swimming with the dolphins!" Todd cried out in happiness. 

"Hey that looks like fun!" Pietro zipped up. "Let me try!" He zipped in after discarding most of his clothes. 

"Well there goes Pietro," Lance sighed.

"They call him Quickie! Quickie! Quickie! King of the Sea!" Pietro sang as he did the backstroke in his boxers. "No one is as wonderful as he! Wild and free!" 

"Toadie! Toadie! Toadie!" Todd sang out as he rode a dolphin. "Happy as can be! No one's like me!"

"Thank heavens for small favors," Kitty snapped. "Lance do something."

"Only one thing I can do," He shrugged and walked up to the edge of the dolphin tank. "GERONIMO!" He dove right in. 

"I didn't mean that!" Kitty stamped her foot.

"Oh come on this is fun!" Lance swam around.

Suddenly a group of seals ran by. Tabitha and several other new mutants were chasing them. Then they looked back at the food court. Fred was waging a one-man war with food and the other X-men were trying to subdue him. Some more seals ran around being herded by Rahne in her wolf form. Jamie had made several copies of himself and was running around playing with a group of escaped penguins. Todd and Lance were now having a water fight. And Pietro was swimming in another tank where he made a huge water twister that splashed water everywhere. 

"That's it," Xavier sighed. "No more field trips!" 

"Charles what are we going to do?" Ororo asked. 

"What we always end up doing in these situations," Xavier sighed as he concentrated.

Later on that day…

"Once again another freak tornado appeared in Bayville," The announcer on TV spoke. "This time striking the new Bayville aquarium…" Scenes of the devastation filled the screen. 

"Well so much for those boys learning how important it is to keep mutants a secret," Logan grumbled.

"Logan do you have any more aspirin?" Xavier was lying on the couch in agony with an ice bag on his head. "No more field trips…no more field trips…" 


End file.
